Boys will be boys Hawaii Zeo AU
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: Jason, Tommy and Rocky go on playfully teasing Adam over his obvious crush on Tanya.
1. Fight

_This is a canon/alternative universe story that I wrote for the episode "**Hawaii Zeo**" from the Power Rangers Zeo season. I wrote this because I felt the episode should have focused more on the relationship that Adam and Tanya shared with one another. This is just simply my own canon of how I felt the way the episode could have gone._

_I have to give credit to "Morphylogeny site for spelling out the fight scenes & the ranger unlimited site for a great synopsis of the episode. _

_disclaimer: I don't own any of the shares or make any profits from the Power Rangers franchise. _

* * *

"_Fight_"

Once again after being attacked by the machine empire Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Kat, Tanya and I were off to the rescue this time our battle had taken us to remote field in the desert.

"Jason," Tommy called.

I glanced over at Tommy wondering why he was calling out to Jason as I jump kicked two on-coming cogs. I ducked missing an attack from one cog; I glanced over in Jason's direction he saw he was getting pounded by a group of cogs. This was so strange, Jason was one of the strongest fighters I had ever come across and he usually never had any trouble with these guys before so I didn't understand why he was losing to the cogs.

"What's wrong?" Tommy called over to Jason.

He too must have noticed he obvious struggle against the cogs.

Jason threw a cog away ducking a blow from another.

"I don't know!" he replied. He continued struggling to fight them off but the cogs quickly overpowered him. One cog grabbed his arm and another grabbing his other they both attacked him simultaneously kneeing him in the stomach.

"I'm weakening!" he shouted.

I saw Tommy elbow a cog and charge towards Jason.

"Hang on!" he shouted.

But Tommy is quickly thwarted by a group of cogs. They continued holding him back. All the rest of us could do was watch and continue fighting the reminding cogs at hand.

"Jason!" Tommy yelled struggling to free himself from their grasp.

Jason collapsed to the ground with a groan, clutching his chest, and then cogs disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. Suddenly Prince Gasket appeared with his mechanical wife Archerina they both, leering down at our fallen comrade.

"Your do-gooder days are over, Gold Ranger!" he bellowed.

"Surrender your powers to me or be destroyed." He said aiming his sword at Jason's neck.

"Never, Prince Gasket!" Jason replied with valor.

Just as I was getting ready to make my way over to Jason I stopped dead in my tracks peering at the two new but familiar visitors that entered the chaos.

Sprocket and his mechanical assistant Klank teleported onto the scene.

"Ah! What's up?" Sprocket said.

Prince Gasket is who clearly annoyed clenched his fist shouting. "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"Calm down, big brother," Sprocket said. "Just thought you might like to know that Dad's looking for you."

"What did you tell him?" Prince Gasket inquired as he and his wife strode over to his little brother.

"Nothing, honest!" Sprocket stumbled. "I came to warn you," he sputtered.

Jason slowly stood to his feet, clutching his stomach. He had seized sibling dispute as an opportunity to get away.

We all hurried over to our fallen comrade, helping him back to his feet. I peered ahead and to my absolute surprise Gasket and the others didn't seem to notice at all.

"Don't you lie to me!" Gasket warned shaking a fist.

"No, I wouldn't!" Sprocket insisted backing away from his elder brother.

"Where's father?"

"Don't know," Sprocket said. "But you're gonna get it!" he went on taunting Gasket.

Jason collapsed to his feet.

"Guys I think we should get him out here like right now," Tommy said lifting Jason to his feet.

Jason stood his feet staggering from side to side.

"Come on let's get you out of here," Rocky said grabbing onto Jason's other arm.

"We need to let them be!" Tanya said glancing back at the squabbling siblings.

We all grab onto our zeonizer and teleporting back the power chamber leaving the bickering siblings to finish arguing amongst themselves.

* * *

As I was sitting my Green Zeo Ranger helmet I heard something hit the ground with a loud thud. I turned trying to figure out the source of the noise and saw Jason demorphed on his hands and knees. Rocky and Tommy rushing over to him. He was struggling to stand for some reason even with their aid. I didn't understand what was wrong with Jason. He was just fine the other day, what could be draining his strength? There were plenty of moments that myself and the others rangers felt drained during battles but never to the extent like Jason.

"Are you okay, Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Jason said unsteadily. "Um, I'm . . . I'm just a little dizzy. I've been working out really hard lately. I'm . . . I'm fine. I'm sure that's it.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked pointing at Tommy's face.

That was a good question I too had been wondering why Tommy had a bandage on his face.

Tommy touched his cheek. "Oh, oh, this? Ah, no big deal, man. I just fell out of bed this morning reaching for the alarm clock. I'm all right." he stammered.

That certainly didn't seemed like a plausible explanation to me, but whatever he clearly was caught off by Jason's inquiry and knowing Tommy he probably just said the first thing that came to his mind.

He patted Jason's back. "I'm just worried about you, man."

I stepped up to Zordan I really wanted to know what could be causing Jason's weaken in battle.

"Zordon, what do you think?" I asked.

"It is entirely possible that Jason's physical exhaustion has caused his powers to become temporarily intermittent. Alpha will have to run a complete battery of tests on Jason to be certain," our mentor said.

"We should get started on these tests right away!" Alpha said making his way over to Jason.

He nodded. "Please come with me," Alpha said gesturing for him to follow.

Jason sucked in a deep breathe peering at us. He seemed worried, I couldn't blame him I would feel the same way too, if I were in his shoes.

"Jason, everything is going to be alright," Kat said patting his back.

"You'll be fine," Tanya asked.

"Everything will be alright, buddy," Tommy said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," he said making his way over to Alpha.

We all watched as the two of them disappear behind the steel doors of the power chamber's entrance.


	2. Realization

"_Realization_"

It was a typical warm and sunny afternoon in Angel Grove. Tommy, Jason and Rocky and I were doing some practice sparring lessons for our respective martial arts classes inside the Juice Bar. Jason and I were sparring partners and we were just finishing up our sparring lesson.

"Adam, that was some good practice, man," Jason said slapping hands with me.

"It's all good practice, especially for some of the upcoming classes," I said setting aside my sparring gloves.

"So you're holding up okay?"

Jason nodded.

"Yeah, Zordon and Alpha had me worried with those tests."

"I can totally understand."

"Right, I'm just thankful all the tests came back negative, otherwise I don't know what I would have done had they been anything else."

"Hey, Jason don't think about it. You got a clean bill of health so that's all that matters right?"

He nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't have anything to worry about," he said with a smile.

I nodded wiping away the beads of sweat from my damp forehead.

"I don't know about you but…I'm definitely ready for a break," I said reaching over into my bag grabbing a towel.

"That's it…let's try one more set," said Tommy.

"I see those two are still at it," Jason said turning his attention to them.

I turned my attention over to Tommy and Rocky; the both of them were still doing practicing sets on punching bag over in the adjacent area. Rocky was going about pacing himself, doing a set of double-fisted punches every two seconds while Tommy was timing his pace.

"So Adam," Jason said turning to me.

"What's up?"

"Let me ask you something,"

"Okay," I said feeling a bit suspicious of what he was going to ask me about.

"So…what's the deal with you and Tanya?"

"What?" I asked being taken completely off guard by Jason's inquiry.

"What…do you mean?"

"C'mon man you know what I'm talking about," Jason replied.

"No, I don't."

I really had no idea what the heck Jason was talking or where this was coming from.

"Adam, you two do spend a lot of time together…so I just thought that maybe you two were…more than friends."

"Jason…Tanya and I are just good friends nothing more nothing less."

"Right," Jason quipped.

"What? I'm serious."

"So…you're saying that you don't like her like that?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I really didn't have an answer. So I just said the first thing that came to my head.

"Of course I like her…" I said trailing off before I could finish my speech. Once I realized what I had said a wide grin was spread across Jason's youthful face.

"So…you do like her then?"

"That's not…what…I…"

"Like who?" called Rocky interrupting me.

"Yeah what're guys talking about?" asked Tommy as he and Rocky made their way over to us.

"Jason thinks that I'm more than just friends with Tanya. Can you believe this guy?" I said pointing over at him.

Rocky and Tommy remained quiet. If there was any indication of their thoughts on the matter, it was the silence that lingered between the four of us.

"Guys…" I said turning to Rocky and Tommy.

"Well, I thought since you were spending a lot of time with her that maybe you liked her," Rocky said.

"Rocky…it's not like that," I said in protest.

"You sure about that buddy?" Tommy asked.

His question seems to set something off in my mind, as it started repeating several times inside my head. I really didn't have an answer to the question. The more and more it repeated inside my head the more and more aware I started becoming of some hidden feelings that I had been suppressing for quite some time over Tanya.

"Guys…it's not like that…I swear," I said trailing off.

I peered over at my friends, looks of disbelief were written all over their expressions.

"Adam, man I'm not sure who you are trying to fool but we aren't buying it," Jason said smiling.

"Yeah, we're your friends and you don't have to lie to us," Rocky chimed in.

"Huh?" I cried.

"Buddy, you realize it's okay if you like Tanya," Tommy said wrapping his arm my shoulder.

"Tanya is one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school…I can guarantee that she wouldn't stay single for too much longer. I mean if she is single that is," said Jason glancing over my way.

"I'm pretty sure she's single," Tommy said.

"Well, if anyone would know Adam would?" said Rocky.

"Is she single?" Jason asked.

At this point I was agitated really agitated at this point with all their accusations.

"Guys, please stop this…I don't like Tanya like that," I said throwing my hands up in defense.

"Sure you don't," Jason remarked.

"I don't…really," I said in hopes of getting them off the subject.

"C'mon man, no guy spends that much time _alone_ with a girl…that they aren't dating," Jason said.

"I don't spend that much time alone with Tanya."

"Sure you do," said Rocky.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you do…the private martial arts lessons, always studying after school together…" he said trailing off.

"She had just become a ranger so she wanted to better her skills, and we have very similar schedules…" I said stopping and realizing where it sounded like I was going with this. It was not my intention at all…then again maybe it was all their accusations were really started to play with my head.

Jason snickered shaking his head.

"Guys can we please drop this I don't like her like that," I said peering at my friends.

Their expressions made it clear that they didn't believe a word I said but there was nothing I could do about how they perceived my answers so I just decided to throw in the towel on the subject.

"Hey let's go grab…" I said as I ceased my speech glancing over at the juice bar.

"Speaking of," Jason said whispering loudly.

There Tanya was coming down the stairs with her best friend Katherine.

"Hey ladies!" Tommy said.

"Hey guys," Kat said in her usual sweet airy tone.

"Hey everyone," Tanya said.

"Hey what's up?" Rocky said.

"How's it going?" Jason said.

I smiled but remained quiet with my focus on Tanya.

"Hey Adam," Tanya said reaching over brushing her hand across my shoulder.

"Hey Tanya," I said feeling my face grow warm.

"What are guys up to?" Tommy asked.

"We just stop by to see if you guys wanted to go over to Ernie's luau today?" Kat said.

"That's today?" asked Jason.

"Yup, sure is," said Tanya.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Jason replied.

"I'm game for that," replied Rocky.

I turn away from Rocky and see all their attention was turned on me.

"Sounds like fun."

"Great," Kat said turning away and heading to the juice bar with Tanya following her lead.

The ladies both took a seat at one of the tables near the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Adam so you going to ask Tanya to go with you?" Jason asked.

"What? I thought we had killed this conversation?"

"Yeah, this is your chance," Tommy added.

"Guys will you please drop it," I said stepping ahead of them and heading over to their table.

As I approached their table, Tanya pulls out the chair next to her.

"Thanks," I said taking the seat next to her.

"What's this?" Tommy asked pointing over at four tall red cups on the table.

"Protein shakes," said Tanya.

"Yeah, we figured you guys probably could use one after your sparring practice," Kat said sliding one of the drinks over at Tommy.

"Thanks ladies," Tommy said with a smile as he took a swig of his shake.

"Thanks," Rocky replied as he grabbed one of the shakes.

"Appreciate it," Jason said taking another one.

"Here you go," Tanya said sliding the last cup over to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said smiling.

I couldn't help but to reciprocate with one of my own, I'm not sure why I failed to ever notice what a beautiful smile she had. I continued that thought as I picked up my shake taking a drink from it.

"What time does the luau out begin?" Rocky asked.

"Around six I believe," Tanya said.

"What time is it now?" asked Rocky.

"A quarter till four," Kat said glancing down at her pink watch.

"I for one would like to clean up first before heading out there," Tommy said.

"In that case you should probably head out now," Jason remarked.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked peering at his best friend.

"Tommy…you're not exactly the most punctual person in the world," Kat said snickering.

"Whatever…that is so not true," Tommy countered.

"Says who?" Tanya said laughing.

Everyone started snickering with laughter at the pun at Tommy included me it was quite hilarious because everyone knows that Tommy has this propensity for showing up late.

"Haha…laugh it up guys…I will meet you guys at the luau," Tommy said standing to his feet.

"Yeah, how about we just meet you guys there, after we get cleaned up and whatnot," said Jason.

"We don't mind waiting," Tanya said glancing over at Kat.

"No, not at all," she replied.

"You sure?" Rocky asked.

"Positive," Kat said smiling.

"Cool, you ladies are the best," Tommy said stepping away from the table.

"Hey…aren't you guys coming?" I turned to Tommy as did the others.

"Yeah, but we're just giving you a head start," Jason said snickering.

"Whatever!" Tommy cried heading over to the locker room.

We all shared a collective moment of laughter once again.

"So we shall catch up with you guys in a little while," Rocky said standing to his feet.

"Alright…see you guys," Kat said. I stood to my feet heading towards the locker room.

"Yo, man so you going to ask her out?"

"I thought we dropped this already?"

"Why not Tanya is totally digging you," he continued.

This struck me particularly hard; the thought started swirling in my mind. Could there be a possibly that we shared a similar feelings for one another?

"You really think so?" I asked turning to Jason.

He nodded. I glanced back and there she was sitting there flashing that iridescent smile over my way. She threw up a hand waving it at me. I smiled waving back; that was totally an involuntary action. I had reacted before I even had time to realize what I had done. I turned my attention back over to Jason and Rocky.

"Adam…likes Tanya…Adam…likes…Tanya!" Rocky cried teasingly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way to the juice bar locker room…

* * *

"So, you ladies all ready to go?" Rocky called stepping over to our usual table.

"Sure are," Kat replied.

Jason and I make out way over to the table joining up with gang.

"Let's go," Tanya said standing to her feet.

"Hey where's Tommy?" Kat asked looking around.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jason said snickering.

"Right," Kat replied nodding. Everyone including myself shared a collective moment of laughter at Tommy's perpetual tardiness.

"Everyone ready to go?" Rocky asked looking over at us.

"Yup," Jason replied.

"Let's go," Tanya said leading the way out of the juice bar.

"Hey man here's your chance to ask her," Jason said whispering in my ear as we made our way out of the juice bar.

He was right, I suppose now probably was the best time to ask her if I could escort her to the luau. I sucked in a long deep breathe and started pacing ahead to catch up with her, just as I was about to call out to her someone beat me too it.

"Hey Tanya can I ask you about something?" Kat asked pulling her in closer to herself.

"Of course," she replied leaning in closer to her best friend. I sighed, sinking back behind everyone else when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Adam you will have your chance," Rocky said.

"Sure," I said feeling defeated.


	3. Luau

"_Luau_"

"Wow, this is amazing!" Kat said as we all made our way to Ernie's luau.

"Aloha! So you guys like it?"

I giggled a little at Ernie he dressed in a crazy, cool Hawaiian shirt and a large straw hat.

"Yes, Ernie this is amazing!" Tanya said looking around. "By the way how was Hawaii?"

"It was amazing so I figured why not share my wonderful experience in Hawaii with everyone!" chirped Ernie.

"That's awesome Ernie," said Rocky.

It was certainly a sight; to be taken in the luau was in full swing. There were several tables lined in the area, and decorated with some sort of Hawaiian theme to them. The bar area was situated in the far corner of the entrance of the luau with a man working a grill at one side. Everyone was dressed in some type of Hawaiian fashion. The air was ripe with the smells of various tropical scents and fruits.

"No, problem so how about we kick off this luau in style," Ernie said placing a pink floral lay around Kat's neck.

"Oh Ernie what's this?"

"It's just a little something I picked up in Hawaii, that I thought I would share with you guys," he said placing a yellow lay around Tanya's neck.

"Thank Ernie."

"There is one for each of you guys," he said placing a blue around Rocky.

"Hey thanks."

"No problem,"

"One for you Jason," he said placing a red lay around Jason's neck.

"Thanks Ernie."

"Here you go Adam," he said placing a green lay around me.

"Thanks."

"Isn't someone's missing," he said looking around his luau.

"Yeah…us!" called a familiar voice.

We all collectively turned our attention over to our classmates Bulk and Skull. I peered at the two of them wondering what in the world they were wearing. They had on some ridiculous straw-looking shirts, their faces were streaked with various paint colors, and they both had a stick with a tiki-looking head attached. I supposed they were trying to make a tomahawk of some sorts. I shook my head at the two in disbelief I don't know who or what they were trying to imitate but whoever it was they had done a terrible job of so.

"What are you two going on about?" Ernie asked.

"Hey you didn't give Bulky and I one of those lay things," Skull said sulking.

"Yeah, maybe Skull and I wanted one too."

"Look, you two are a part of the luau. Speaking of which why aren't you doing your job?"

Bulk and Skull both confusingly at one another.

"What are you talking about Ernie we are guarding the luau," said Bulk.

"In that that?" asked Ernie.

"In what?" Skull asked.

"In that that?" Ernie said pointing at their costumes.

"Oh this?" Bulk said with a wide grin.

"Yeah what's the deal with the outfits' guys?" Jason asked smiling.

"What do you mean geek?" Bulk said inching closer to Jason.

"I told you guys the theme was Hawaiian."

The troublesome duo peered at one another and obvious confusion. "What are you talking about Ernie we are Hawaiian…warriors!" Skull said proudly.

"Guys I don't think that was exactly what Ernie had in mind," Tanya quipped.

"What do you mean he said _Hawaiian_, so we decided to not only dress Hawaiian but…"

"Since we are guarding the luau, we figured we could Hawaiian warriors!" Skull cried finishing his statement.

"Yup, Hawaiian warriors here to save the day!" Bulk chirped.

"Ugh…no there was no such thing as Hawaiian warriors guys…and besides guys some people may find your outfits a bit offense," Tanya chided.

"Yeah seriously everybody knows Hawaiians don't wear body paint and carry tomahawks," I added shaking my head at our simple-minded classmates.

"Definitely, look guys go take off all that paint on your faces and all that other stuff…and put on the costumes I assigned for you and make it fast," Ernie said making his way past Bulk and Skull shaking his head.

"C'mon Skull help me take this paint off," Bulk said wiping his face.

He glanced down at his hand and over at all of us then back at his partner Skull.

"Skull, why isn't this painting coming off?" he asked continuing to wipe his face.

"I don't know Bulky…" Skull said trailing off.

"Don't tell me you guys used some kind of permanent paint or something?" Jason asked.

"Don't be silly Jason…Skull and I would never…" he said trialing off and glaring at Skull.

"Skull…don't tell me that you didn't use any permanent painting? Well did you?" he asked continuing to rub his face but to no avail.

"I don't know Bulky…but I do remember seeing something that said will not wash off in another 48 hours."

"You goober…that was permanent ink…so you know what that means?"

"Sorry…Bulky…but I'm not following you on this one."

"It means that this paint won't come off…and Ernie wants us to remove this stuff from our face and if we cannot that means we could lose this job," Bulk cried.

"Oh…right!" Skull said shrugging his shoulder. Bulk let out a long sigh as he grabbed Skull by the collar.

"C'mon numb-skull we need to figure out a way to get this stuff off…now!" he said disappearing behind the juice bar with his buddy in tow.

"Those two will never learn," Jason said shaking his head.

I was in total agreement with Jason, as much as I enjoyed Bulk and Skull's antics, but seriously when will those ever learn like having some sensitivity and respect towards different customs and culture.

"C'mon guys let's go find a seat," Tanya said gesturing over for us to come over to the table she standing near…

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"Tommy!" Kat said smiling.

"Sorry it took me so long," Tommy said taking a seat next to Kat.

"No, problem Bro we're used it by now," Jason jibed jokingly.

"Right," Tommy said shaking his head.

"So what did I miss?"

"Surprisingly not much. I think Ernie just finished setting up everything." Tommy nodded. "This place is really nice," he said looking around.

"Is it, it's like the perfect place to spend time with your friends and hang out and relax," I said peering over at Tanya who was seated next to me.

"I completely agree," Tanya said flashing her smile my way.

I felt my face growing warm; I tried hiding my slight embarrassment by covering it with a smile. I was hoping that she didn't catch on to that slight moment of embarrassment.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey girl!" Jason said standing to his feet and leaning over wrapping his arms around Emily she too was dressed in a Hawaiian fashion.

"Hey Emily," said Kat.

"Hey Emily!" Tanya said.

Rocky waved at Emily as did I.

"Have a seat," Jason said pulling out a seat next to him.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Emily, you aren't working?" Kat asked.

"I am…just on a break right now," Emily said.

"Break or no break just glad to see you here," Jason said wrapping one of his hands around Emily's.

"Thank you," she cooed at Jason.

Seeing Jason and Emily openly share affections for each made me wish that I had the courage to be that way with Tanya. As my mind continues processing this thought, the moment of clarity finally hit me. My friends were totally right, about my feeling for Tanya.

How could they see it but yet I couldn't?

I suppose it was a better late than never kind of thing. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ernie's voice in the distance.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the first island luau at the beach club!"

The sound of thunderous applause erupted throughout the beach club at his greetings.

"Here to help usher in our first luau…hailing all the way from Honolulu…the _Kauai Hoike_ Hula dance troupe!" Ernie said stepping aside.

The sounds of tropical music meddled through the air as a group of six women started swaying their ways onto the stage. Their movement was smooth and flowed they moved steadily and very rhythmically to the tunes of the music. I must admit that their swaying was quite hypnotic the more and more I watched it.

"Would anyone like to come on stage and join these lovely ladies?"

"Guys…let's go dance!" Tanya chimed standing to her feet.

"Alright," Emily said standing.

"I don't…dance…" Jason said shaking his head.

"C'mon Jason it will be fun…and besides I have to go back to work soon," Emily said in a small voice.

"Find," Jason conceded standing to his feet.

"C'mon guys Tanya," said peering over in my direction.

"Sure…why not," Rocky called.

Why was Rocky volunteering for this?

I suppose he was doing it to get closer to some of the pretty ladies on stage. I was slightly hoping that Tanya would overlook me and just go dance, but at the same time I suppose this was another chance, reason for me to get closer to Tanya.

"C'mon Adam…let's go dance," Tanya said reaching out for my hand.

I didn't oblige her offer as I took her hand into my own.

"You guys coming?" she asked turning to Kat and Tommy.

"No, you guys go on ahead, we'll watch," Kat said smiling.

"Have fun!" Tommy said with a grin peering at me.

Tanya and I made our way over to the small stage. We filtered our way towards the corner of the stage near our friends. Not even a moment later Tanya was already following swaying smoothly not only to the music but she was flowing in sync with the group of hula dancers dancing in front of us. I on the other hand, just couldn't get the flow down at all. The more and more I tried the more awkward and contrived my movements seemed to become. I peered over at Tanya, man could she move her body. All of her movements were so smooth, and natural like this was what she was born to do. Then again I stopped to think that maybe this was how she felt whenever we practice martial arts together. I never stopped to think that she probably felt awkward doing the martial arts.

I knew that she didn't come from a martial arts background as I did, so I knew that it would be challenging for her but I guess I just never stopped to think that how she must have been feeling. The things you come to realize after the fact. I tried to be a good sport and trying to keep up with the dancing but I was having no luck. I glanced down at Rocky and Jason; they too seemed to be having some trouble with the dance too. My buddy Rocky over there wasn't even dancing he was too preoccupied with swaying of the hips of the one of the hula dancer next to him.

"That's it Adam…you got it," Tanya said still swaying smoothly to the music.

I sighed. "Tanya you don't have to lie to me…I'm totally not getting this."

"Adam, sweetie it doesn't matter at least you're trying," she said putting her hand on shoulder.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I don't know how she does it but Tanya certainly had a way of turning your self-doubt into something positive and that was something I truly admired and found extremely attractive about her…

I couldn't even tell you how long we were up there on stage, it felt like a lifetime; even then I still couldn't seem to keep up with the flow of the music and dancing. As I was final getting down the rhythm, a high pitched scream pierced the air.

"What was that?" Tanya said looking around a look of fear spread across her expression.

There were more screams this time coming from various directions. I glanced around trying to find the source of the commotion.

"Guys look over there?" Jason called pointing over near the beach area.

A gaggle of people out on the surf were running into the luau.

"What's going on?"

"Guys check it out!" Rocky said pointing over towards the juice bar.

I turned my attention over to the juice bar, and was totally shocked by what I was seeing. A group of cogs were dressed in the same hula skirts doing the dance at the juice bar. I felt a mixture of shock, surprise and amusement at the ridiculous sight before us.

"Guys I don't know what they are doing here but we need to get everyone else to safety," Jason whispered.

"Right," said Rocky and Tanya.

Before we could even start rounding up the patrons the cogs rushed the luau and began tackling everything and everyone within their sight. It was pure and utter chaos, the cogs were turning over tables, and some of them were ripping through the juice bar, while others were terrorizing the patrons.

"Guys, we need to get everyone out of here!" Tommy called making his way over to us.

"What's going?" Emily cried holding onto Jason's arm.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay," he said taking her hand within in own.

"Where's security?" Ernie said frantically looking around for Bulk and Skull. "I should have never hired those guys!"

"I don't know," I said looking around. The troublesome duo was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys I don't know what's going on here but I'm getting the heck up out of here!" Ernie cried rushing behind the stage with others.

"We need to get these people to safety like now!" Jason cried.

"Right, man!" Tommy said.

"Guys watch out!" Tanya cried and before I could react to what she was talking about she kicked one of the cogs and sent it crashing into one of the nearby tables.

"Good job Tanya!" I said getting into attack position.

"No problem let's get these guys!" she said.

"I'll go and round out everyone and get them to safety," Jason said taking Emily by the hand.

"Good deal Jason, we will deal with these fools," Tommy said getting into position.

"C'mon Emily let's go gather up everyone and get them to safety."

"Okay," she said.

"Everyone please follow me!" Jason screamed out into the scattered crowd of bewildered patrons.

All the patrons were cleared and out of harm's way so now we were free to battle it out with the mechanical pests. Everyone sprang into action, flipping kicking, jumping and attacking the cogs…

* * *

"Hiyahhhhhhhh!" I cried kicking one of the cogs.

He flew into the damaged juice bar or what was left of it, disappearing into a cloud of electrical circuitry.

"Oooooh!" I yelled as I slammed into the ground.

As I had my back turned one of the cogs kick me in back, causing me to lose my momentum and I take a dive head first into one of the damaged tables.

"Adam are you okay?" Tanya asked running over to me lifting me back to feet.

"I'm alright," I said rubbing my head.

That hit I took sent a wave of pain through my head. There was no time for lulling in pain, we had to get rid of these guys before they could do anymore damage to Ernie's luau so without another moment's hesitation I quickly sprung back into action. I threw out a right hook to the chest of an oncoming cog. He slammed hard into the sandy ground. A fierce kick to the back sent me flying into another one of the damaged tables. As I tried jumping to back to feet, I was quickly shafted by two cogs with a double roundhouse. I don't know what the problem was but I just couldn't seem to regain my composure. I swiftly jumped back onto my feet back into action mood.

As I was readying myself to attack two cogs come charging full force at me with each one attacking me simultaneously. I ducked down blocking a punch, jump into the air blocking a kick from the other. I quickly lowered my body to ground sweeping the floor which sent the cogs tumbling to the ground. I glanced around and all of my fellow rangers were all preoccupied with cogs. The more and more we fought the more of them seemed to appear out of nowhere. Why wouldn't they stop coming? I must have been really wrapped up in my thoughts to have missed Jason's roundhouse kick to an oncoming cog.

"Thanks man!"

"Anytime bro," Jason said.

"Man, what's the deal with these guys? It's almost like for every one we defeat ten more pop up!"

"I know it can only mean that there are possibly trying to distract us from something!" Jason cried while delivering a brutal punch to a cog.

Jason bought up a really valid point; the machine empire must have been hatching up a scheme and using the cogs to distract us from them in order to execute their master plan. There was not much time to diverge into thought while the cogs were constantly attacking us. I started lifting my feet to ready an attack when I heard a yelp from Tommy who caused me to cease and turn to find where he was in the chaos. There was Tommy lying on his back onto top of one of the damaged table and it looked like he took whatever had hit him pretty badly.

What the hell just happened and who caused him to crash into the table?

A loud-cackling robotic female's voice echoes into my ear.

"HAHAHAHAHA weaklings!" she cackles once again.

"Good job my dear!"

It was Prince Gasket and his mechanic wife Archerina. The cogs immediately ceased their attacks on us. Archerina stepped closer to Tommy; he was still lying on his back on top of the crumpled table.

"Some fearless leader you are red zeo ranger!" she said bringing one of her mechanical feet down upon his chest.

"Tommy!" Kat cried running over to his aid.

"Not so fast little miss pink!" Archerina said pulling her hands back and quickly firing an orb of white energy at Kat.

"Ooooooh!" Kat cried slamming down into the ground next to Tommy.

"Kat!" Tanya said running over to console her best friend.

Rocky, Jason and I quickly made our way over to our friends in distress.

"Foolish power rangers…time to stop fooling around now it's time to defeat you!" Prince Gasket said pointing his staff at Tommy's chest.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Rocky asked leering at the couple.

"We thought this would be the perfect place to help our relationship—_grow_!" Prince Gasket yelled.

Archerina stepped away from Tommy and stood next to her husband.

"What the heck are they going on about?" Tommy asked standing to his feet.

"Who knows," Kat replied grabbing Tommy's hand. He quickly lifted her to feet.

"Klank!" says Gasket. "It's time. Do it!"

"Huh?" said Tommy.

Klank and his assistant Orbus appeared before them up. Where the heck did they come from I wondered.

"Certainly, Sire. Right away." He turned to us saying "You're in for a surprise." He whirled Orbus around.

"Around and around, and away you go!" he said tossing Orbus towards Gasket and Archerina.

The duo both took a few steps back and right before all of our very eyes grew to catastrophically enormous. Gasket and Archerina stood holding each other's hands peering down at us.

"Now, this is more like it," Gasket said clearly mocking us.

I glance over and saw the stupid cogs hula dancing at the damaged bar.

"What the heck?" Jason cried.

"This is all too surreal!" Tanya remarked.

This was all too surreal, we once witness his father King Mondo grow in size so I guess that it should haven't come as such a surprise that Gasket and Archerina would do the same.

"You will never defeat us!" Tommy said.

"We'll see about that," Prince Gasket said stepping back from Tommy.

"Rangers!" Archerina cried stomping a foot on the ground.

Her stomp caused a huge quake that rattled the ground beneath us. I lost my balance falling to the hot sandy ground.

"Guys!" Tommy said standing to his feet gaining his composure.


	4. Morphin

"_Morphin_"

"**It's Morphin' Time**!" he cried grabbing his zeozier.

"Zeo Ranger I Pink,

Zeo Ranger II Yellow,

Zeo Ranger III Blue,

**Zeo Ranger ****IV**** Green**,

Zeo Ranger V Red,

Gold Ranger Power!"

We were now morphed into action and saw that Prince Gasket and Archerina were no longer in sight.

"Where did they go?" Kat asked.

I was wondering that too, as the two of them were just around a couple of seconds ago.

"Rangers!" at the sound of the familiar voice I turned my attention over to Tommy.

"Rangers, please hurry to downtown Angel Grove,"

"Why Alpha what's going on?" Tanya asked.

"Ai…yi…yi….yiiiii…it's Prince Gasket and Archerina; they are wreaking havoc on downtown!"

"Hurry rangers before they destroy the city," said Zordon.

"Got it!" Tommy called.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Jason cried.

"Jason, you ok?" Tommy asked making his way over to his best friend.

"I'm fine…that attack just came out of nowhere."

The one cog that had attacked Jason retreated back, and as he did so more appeared behind it, within a matter of moments we cogs surrounded us. This was great not only do we have to waste time fighting these punks, but now that it was more of them, this left Prince Gasket and Archerina free to continue destroying downtown.

"Guys what are we going to do…we can't just let Prince Gasket and Archerina wreak the city," Kat called.

"Yeah, but we can't leave these guys here either…to attack all the people," Tanya said.

"You guys go and fight Gasket and Archerina, I'll hold off these punks!" Jason said.

"Hey bro you sure about that?"

"Positive…now go before it's too late!" Jason cried kicking one of the attacking cogs.

Tommy nodded. "Alright guys let's go!"

"Right!" we collectively called.

I grabbed my zeonizer which dissipated my body into a stream of green energy teleporting myself along with the others in downtown Angel Grove. The ground beneath us stated violently shaking, and rumbling, remnants of falling debris crashing all around us. There ahead of us was the obvious source of the chaos, Prince Gasket and Archerina stomping through the streets, firing orbs of energy at random targets, tearing down light poles, ripping ceilings off of buildings.

"Those two need to be stopped like now!" Tanya said.

"Right!" Tommy replied.

"We need zeozord power now!" everyone called collectively summoning our individual zeozords.

I quickly teleported into super zeozord **IV** following with my fellow rangers transforming into zeo megazord warrior.

"Let's show those two what they're up against here." Tommy called.

"**Zeo Megazord, ready for action**!" we collectively called.

"I hereby claim the Earth in the name of the Royal House of Gadgetry!" Prince Gasket called drawing back his sword.

"Never gonna happen, Gasket!" Tommy proclaimed.

"Ready, dear?" Gasket asked turning to his wife.

"Ready!" she answered.

We immediately sprung into battle with Prince Gasket and Archerina. Prince Gasket and Archerina leap forth readying their swords, attacking us, high and low.

Gasket leaps into the air and hit the zord's shoulder with his sword, gaining the upper hand on us; Archerina used this opportunity grabbing one of the zord's leg. We tumbled to ground and as we struggled back to our feet, they stuck us in each of the shoulders.

This was bad; I was losing control of the movement of the zeo megazord, more and more with each passing moment.

"I cannot move, my controls anymore," Kat called.

"I'm losing control of mines as well!" called Tanya.

"Guys we need to keep trying," I said trying to depressing the control shift.

"Ai…yi….yi…yi…yi…rangers!" called Alpha who's voice filled the zord.

"I will summon the super zeo megazord!"

"Good thing Alpha," Tommy said.

Gasket pointed his sword at us. "The more the merrier. It'll be our own little luau on the Met!" He said charging towards us with Archerina following close behind him.

"We could use some extra firepower. I call upon the power of the red battlezord!" he called.

Tommy teleported out of the megazord, calling upon his red zeo battlezord. Since I was 2nd in command in the power succession, thus allowing me to pilot the zeo megazord and with that the zeo megazord, super zeo megazord and red battlezord were ready for action.

"Do you think you're pathetic toys will help you?" Archerina yelped pointing her sword at us.

"Now, time to destroy you pesky power rangers!" Prince Gasket screeched.

"Attack!" Archerina said charging forward…

* * *

Prince Gasket and Super Zeo Megazord were the first to exchange blows. Archerina charges at Red Battlezord with full force. The Red Battlezord manages to counter block all of Archerina's strikes driving her back with its own counterattacks. I decided now was our turn to attack them and just as I and the other rangers were moving in to attack Prince Gasket and Archerina they both pull back retreating, thus avoiding our attack.

"Let's combine forces, darling," Archerina said.

"Splendid plan, my dear," he said.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Kat asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's not good," I said peering at them.

They checked on one another, looking over the blows that they each took, after regrouping they crossed blades and a stream of energy shot out from their blades. This energy attack converted into pink heart cloud and burst forward attacking all three of our zeo zords.

"I am the most powerful, most supreme leader this Machine Empire has ever known." Gasket shouted with valor as he charged full speed towards us striking the zeo megazord with furiously.

Their attack rattled us inside the zeo megazord. This was bad they were now starting to gain the upper hand on us once again. My heart was racing what could we do so I decided to send for the power of one of our warrior wheel. I watched as red energy flames swirl about above us and the Warrior Wheel fell through the air body slamming Archerina and Prince Gasket to the ground.

"Yes!" I cried piloting the zeo megazord into place along with the warrior wheel and the super zeo megazord, and red battlezord.

Gasket goes to Archerina. "Are you all right, my love?"

"Yes dear," she answered.

"Then let's roast them!" he shouted.

Archerina quickly fired a laser arrow from her bow striking us. The zeo megazord stumbled to the ground, while I was trying to steady the zeo megazord back on to its feet; I see another shot of energy heading straight for us.

Nothing happened; I glanced around at the other rangers.

"Guys what happened?"

"Adam, it seemed that super megazord blocked her attack," Rocky said.

I nodded, and feeling extremely relieved while quickly getting the zeo megazord back on to its feet. Prince Gasket and Archerina had both seemingly taken another direct hit.

"You'll pay for this, rangers," Gasket raged.

He rushes over to his wife concerned, she nodded showing that she was alright and they then both brought their hands together and this converted into the energy heart attack again. The stream of energy shot heading directly towards us. It was our turn now to thwart their attack. I summoned the zeo megazord saber, immediately slashing away their impending attack. We knock their energy back at them which slammed them into the ground.

"Haha that was awesome guys!" I said peering at my fellow rangers and they all nodded their heads.

I turned back attention back over to the battle ahead and amidst the smoke shined a blindly bright light with its blackened pyramid tip shining skyward revealing Jason's megazord Pyramidas.

"Hey hope you guys don't find if I join the action!" echoed Jason's voice through the control panel speakers.

"Of course not bro…now it's time to get rid of these guys for good. Guys you know what to do!" said Tommy.

"**WE NEED ZEO ULTARZORD POWER NOW**!" we cried in unison.

I watched as Pyramidas transformed into standing mode opening up its cockpit allowing Zeo Megazord & Red Battlezord to teleport inside of it. The control room door opens and seat belts tighten around my body as I along with the other four rangers sped backward in our escalator chairs through the dark void of the zeo megazord's interior transporting us inside Pyramidas along with Tommy and Jason.

"Ready guys?" called Tommy.

"**RIGHT**!" we chanted in unison.

Pyramidas loomed standing tall looming over Prince Gasket and Archerina. The couple latched on to one another, glancing at each other and if I didn't know any better I would have thought that they were actually seemed to fear for their lives.

"No!" Gasket shouted. "This is supposed to be my greatest glory!"

I couldn't blame them, had I been in their place seeing this huge machine looming ominously over me, I too would have been fear of my life. Inside Pyramidas' cockpit, all six of us raised our arms in unison calling out for Pyramidas to fire while touching console table. Zeo Ultrazord raised its arms and throbs with power while firing energy blasts from all parts of its form. Prince Gasket and Archerina were struck by the multitude of golden energy beams. Prince Gasket reached out, his mechanical body spewing heavy amounts of smoke.

He reached out a hand to us, in what we assumed was a concession of defeat. I expected this to be the end of the both of them; we just stuck the both of with our greatest artillery of power these two shouldn't have been able to stand. Prince Gasket reached out to Archerina, embracing her in his mechanical arms.

"Archerina!" Gasket said. "My darling!"

"Let's fire again!" I suggested seeing how this was our chance to finally get rid of Gasket and Archerina.

"Hang on a second," Tommy commanded.

I peered at Tommy in confusion not sure why he was holding out on attacking them.

"Power Rangers you have not seen the last of us!" Archerina said as she and Prince Gasket collapsed backward to the ground disappearing into a fiery explosion.

"Yes. We did guys!" Tommy said.

"We defeated them finally!" said Kat.

I nodded my head, this was it we finally were able to defeat one of greatest foes. It was quite hard to fathom, that we not only defeated them but destroyed them.


	5. Date

"_Date_"

"I can't believe that we defeated Prince Gasket and Archerina," Tanya said.

"I can't either…but I certainly glad we did so."

"I wonder what this means?" she asked turning to me.

That was something that I hadn't given much thought too, and I too began to wonder what their passing meant.

"Then again, we still have the rest of the machine empire to deal with…so something tells me that we haven't seen the last of them."

I nodded in agreement.

Tanya and I continued heading through Angel Grove Park. It stuck me, that this was a good time to try my hand at asking her out.

"Hey Tanya?"

"Yes?"

"If you're not too busy this evening would you like to go catch a movie and have dinner?" I stumbled.

"Sure!" she chirped.

This was great; she was agreeing to catch a movie with me.

"What did you have in mind to see?" she asked.

"How about that movie you've been talking about seeing?"

"Cool…that would be great. Let's go and gather everyone else," she said.

I felt my heart sink a bit; this was not the way I had intended for this to go, I wanted to go alone with her only so I summoned up the courage to tell her so.

"Tanya, I…meant just the two…of…us," I said peering over at her trying to gage her reaction.

Her smile quickly faded as she turned her entire body towards me. I was not sure what all this meant and I started regretting that I had said anything.

"I…mean I don't mind…our friends coming alone…but…it… just that…" I said trailing off.

"Adam, are you asking me out…on a date?"

I felt my face growing flush; I lowered my head to the ground in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. I didn't want to admit that was the intent of my inquiry.

"Adam?" she said calling out my name.

I lifted my head slightly meeting her gaze giving her a small nod. I lowered my head back to the ground feeling like a compete moron.

"I would love to go."

Did I just hear that right?

Or was my mind playing tricks on me?

I lifted my head meeting her gaze once again.

"So it's a yes?" I asked in a small voice.

She nodded.

"Really?" I asked again in disbelief.

"Yes, Adam really," she said with a bright smile.

I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders, alone with my sullen demeanor. In my delight I wrapped my arm around her shoulders; she immediately followed my action…

* * *

We embraced one another the entire up until we arrived at her home.

"I will come back by to get you around five, if that's fine?"

"That's cool," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"See you later," I said as we pulled away from one another.

I watched as she made her way over to her front door. Just as she opened the door she turned back to me. I threw a hand up her way, she smiled throwing a hand up at me.

"Bye!" she said.

"Later," I replied watching her shut her door.

My heart instantly fluttered with joy. I was excited beyond words; I was finally getting my chance to go out with Tanya. My buddies were totally right, and yet I just couldn't believe that they managed to see something that I had only felt. I continued making my way down the street reveling in the excitement of our impending date…

* * *

"You ready to go?"

"Sure am," she replied stepping down onto the sidewalk.

Tanya was looking quite lovely this afternoon, bright yellow dress that really looked nice against her mocha-skin, her dark curly hair pinned up away from her lovely face.

"Let's go," I said extending out my arm to Tanya.

She smiled wrapping her arm within mines as we made our way down the street towards the AG movie theater.

"Two tickets for _Broken Path_ please," I said.

"That will be ten dollars."

I reached for my wallet, pulling out a ten bill, handing it to the clerk.

"Here you go," the clerk said handing me the tickets.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, have a good one."

We made our way to the entrance of the movie theater.

"Thank you," Tanya said stepping through the door.

"I'll take those for you," the attendant said taking our tickets.

"You're theater is #3 on the right, please enjoy your movie."

"Would you like anything to drink? Or popcorn or something?"

"No, thanks I'm saving my appetite for dinner," she replied.

She did bring you a good point, we were getting dinner after this, didn't want to spoil my appetite, but at the same time I think for my sake I needed something just in case I got distracted or nervous. It did seem silly for me to think that I could get nervous inside a dark movie theater; I sucked in a deep breath deciding not to let my nerves get the best of me, it wasn't like we didn't know one another.

I've always been comfortable around Tanya before so why should things be different this time?

That was because things are different we are not only out alone but we are on a date.

"Hey…Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to get anything? I think the movie is starting soon."

"Oh sorry…no let's just go on to the movie."

Tanya and I made our way over to the movie theater stepping inside…

* * *

"The movie was really good."

"I know did you see the way…handled those guys?" I asked punching my hands in the air.

"Yes, that was one of the best parts."

"So you ready for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, so where too?"

"How about that new burger joint near downtown?"

"Sounds great…I've wanted to try that place for quite some time."

I reached out my arm once again, as we ahead out of the theater, down the street to downtown Angel Grove. The bright evening sun along with the fresh spring air aided the pleasantries we exchanged while making our way through downtown over to the burger joint…

* * *

"This looks like a good seat," Tanya said sliding in one side of the red vinyl booths.

I slid in the seat next to her.

"Let's see what's good," she said unfolding the brightly colored menu.

"What are you in the mood for Adam?" she asked turning to me.

"I think a good old fashion burger will do for me."

"Sounds good."

"How about you?"

"I'm thinking about getting the chicken fried steak, I haven't had this since I was a kid."

"That sounds really good."

"Hey guys can I get you anything to drink?" asked the waitress…

"How is the steak?"

"It's really good. Would you like to try some?" Tanya asked holding out her fork.

"Sure," I said obliging.

"Wow…that is really good," I said savoring its taste.

I look over at her and there she was flashing that iridescent smile of hers my way. So far so good, it seemed like our date was going really well, we both had a good time at the movies and dinner seemed to be doing well. I was really hoping that she was feeling the same way as I was.

"Here you guys go. One large chocolate milkshake," the waitress said placing the large glass in front of us.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem enjoy," she said walking away.

"This is really yummy," Tanya said taking a long sip of the shake.

"Have some."

"Don't mind if I do," I said taking a swig of the shake savoring the cool, richness of its favor.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yes, I said replied turning to her.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm having a really time with you," she said in a small voice.

Her words sent a small shiver inside of me. I could hardly believe that we were echoing the same sentiments.

"You are?"

"Yup," she said nodding.

"I'm having a good time we you as well."

I felt a soft touch to my face. "Sweetie, you're shyness is really adorable," she said stroking my face.

I couldn't fathom the right words for the excitement, elation, and surprise and embarrassment I was feeling so I did the only thing I could do…smile. It was really awesome hearing that she felt the same way I did…

Tanya and I finished up our dinner and journeyed back through downtown Angel Grove making small talk on our way back to her house.

"Adam, I had a really great time tonight."

"I had a great time too," I said pulling her into my arms.

It felt so good being wrapped up in her embrace, I started wondering if she was feeling the same way, but I got the vibe that she did considering how she had yet to break free. After what felt like a lifetime we slowly pulled apart from one another and as we were doing so I saw her moving in closer to me so close in fact our faces were only mere inches apart from one another. Before, I had time to process what was going on, I seen her lips heading to my face, I immediately shut my eyes in anticipation for the moment I totally was not ready or prepared for.

"Have a good night sweetie," she whispered pressing her lips softly against my cheek.

"Good night Tanya," I said feeling my heart beating returning to its normal rhythm.

I watched her as she made her way inside her home.

She threw up a hand up my way as did I.

Letting out a long deep sigh; I began making my way back to my own home.


	6. Cleanup

"_Cleanup_"

The very next day I ended up meeting up with Tanya at courtyard inside the park. We were planning on meeting up with some classmates at school for a study session. I was hoping that she everything still would be cool between us after the date last night. I couldn't see how it couldn't be, we were friends first and it was just one date.

"Hey Adam!" she said with a bright smile.

"Hey Tanya," I replied.

It seems like she was still was in good spirits, which was great considering how well our date went last night.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded gathering her yellow backpack making her way towards me…

We started trekking our usual pathway through Angel Grove Park when Tanya stopped walking turning to me.

"What is it Tanya?"

"I was just thinking that we could drop by the beach club, since it's on our way…if it's cool with you?" she said peering at me.

"I don't see why not, maybe we could see if we can help Ernie fix the place up," I said.

We continued through the park making our way to the beach club…

* * *

"Hey look there's Jason, Rocky and Kat," Tanya said pointing over to the bar.

"Hey guys!" Tanya said.

"Hey you two," Kat said turning her attention over to us.

"What's up?" Jason said smiling.

"What happened, last time I checked this place was trashed pretty badly," I said taking a look around the now cleaned and restored beach club.

"I can answer that for you."

We all turned our attention over to the voice behind the juice bar.

"Whenever Emily and I came in this morning to try to get this place cleaned up, to our complete surprise the place was cleaned and restored as if nothing ever happened."

"Is that so?" Tanya asked.

"Yup, I sure would like to thank whoever did it," Ernie said.

"Ernie, I'm sure whoever did it…did it for the sake of you always helping our community," Kat said winking at us.

"Yeah, I'm sure that they need no thanks," Jason added.

"I still would like to say thanks at least, now that the beach club is up and running another luau on definitely on the way."

"That's great Ernie," I said.

"Thanks, gotta get back to work…have fun you guys," Ernie said walking away from the bar.

"Skull, I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry Bulky but I tried getting this stuff off but it just won't come off!"

"Well," said Tanya. "It looks like our favorite detectives are back on the job," she chided.

Bulk and Skull were back in their usual detective gear expect that they still had that awful paint spattered over their faces.

"So I guess you guys decided to get keep that stuff on your faces after all?" Jason said snickering.

"No, geek actually this crap just won't come off!" Bulk fired back.

"That's what you guys get for not consulting with Ernie before you came up with those god-awful costumes," Tanya sneered.

"As much as it pains to ask but we need help…" Bulk said trailing off.

"With what?" Tanya asked.

"Getting this stuff off!" Bulk said pointing to his face.

"Yeah so you geeks wouldn't happen to have some paint remover?" Skull asked.

We all glance at one another chuckling.

"Come guys this wouldn't be necessary if _somebody…_wouldn't have used ink instead of watercolor for our body paint yesterday."

Skull glanced from side to side, looking terribly confused.

"You guys," Rocky said. "You can't use paint-remover. Ink has to wear off."

Bulk glared angrily at his buddy. "Skull I'm going to pulverizing you for this!"

"Bulky…I said I was sorry…" he said trailing off.

"Oh yeah you're going to be _really_ sorry once I get my hands on you!"

"Calm down Bulky," Skull cried throwing up his hands.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Bulk said charging full force at his buddy.

"Look, you're the one who wanted to get it tattooed on our..."Skull cried running pass all of us towards the beach.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Bulk cried charging past us down the beach disappearing along the beach.

"Bye guys!" Tanya called with laughter, "good luck!"

"I swear those two will never learn," Kat said shaking her head.

"You can say that again," Tanya remarked.

"So, you guys missed all the fun yesterday," Jason said in a low voice.

"Jason, what are you talking about?" Tanya asked.

I too wondered what Jason was referring too.

"All of this," he said gesturing towards the beach club.

"Oh right," Tanya said.

I nodded at Jason's acknowledgment.

"Speaking of which…where you two?" Rocky asked peering over at Tanya and me.

We both glanced at one another, I had a feeling she too didn't know exactly how to answer Rocky's inquiry.

"Well, Adam and I were on our way here…but we got a little sidetracked," Tanya said glancing over at me.

She's good, Tanya was always had some quick wits about her.

"Sidetracked…what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Rocky.

"I bet I have an idea," Jason quipped.

"I'm I missing something here?" Kat asked glancing back and forth between both Rocky and Jason.

"Kat, don't worry I will tell you about it later," Tanya said wrapping her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

Apparently, Jason was the only one who somewhat caught on to our little fib.

"Say Adam," Jason said gesturing over to me.

"Yeah?"

"So, I see you finally got around to asking her out?" he said in a low whisper.

"I did."

"Didn't I tell you, she wouldn't say no…look at you getting all worked up over nothing."

"I had to be sure that's all," I replied. Jason nodded.

"Hey what are you two doing talking all secretly over there?" Kat said.

"Nothing, out of the ordinary," Jason said.

"Sure," Kat said rolling her eyes.

"Guys we need to get going…before we're late for our study group," I said turning to the others.

"Yeah, we should get going," Tanya said stepping away from Kat.

"See you guys later," I said walking over to her.

"Bye guys," Tanya said waving at our friends.

"Have fun…studying _together_!" Jason called after us…

"That Jason is something else," Tanya said.

"I know right," I said echoing her thought.

We both shared a collectively moment of humor at the silliness of our comrade.

"Shall we?" I asked extending my arm out for her.

She smiled linking her arm around mines. We went on our way arm in arm as we made our way over to school.

Fin


End file.
